Badgerfang
Overview Badgerfang was a minor character in Yellowfang's Secret. Yellowfang helped name him, by commenting on how the stripe on his head resembles a badger's. He was born under Brokenstar's rule to Wolfstep and Fernshade. Badgerpaw was announced at the gathering and the medicine cat's argued that he was far too young. After the gathering, Brokenstar says that he will fight his first battle with Windclan at dawn. This battle would kill the kit, his mentor Flintfang bringing his limp body into camp. Flintfang tells Yellowfang that Badgerpaw was now Badgerfang, and Yellowfang approves the name. In the afterlife, he gives Tigerstar one of his nine lives. Appearence Badgerfang is a very tiny, fluffy white and black tom1 Yellowfang says his face is striped like a badger's.2 Personality Badgerfang was very happy despite his grim circumstances. He was like any other apprentice, eager to learn and be the best that he could be. Even during his death, he wanted reassurance from his mentor that his clan would be proud of him. He was very happy as a kit. We never see much of his character's personality, but what we do see has been positive. Life Kit: Badgerkit Apprentice: Badgerpaw Warrior: Badgerfang Starclan: Badgerfang Cause of Death: Battle wounds from fighting an unknown Windclan warrior. Mentor: Flintfang Apprentice(s): Died too young Relationships Badgerfang has a good relationship with his father Wolfstep and his mother Fernshade, and a very strong mentor-apprentice bond with Flintfang. He likes Flintfang so much that he asks that his warrior name in Starclan be Badgerfang. He looks up to Brokenstar, despite the broken-tailed leader sending him to his death. Books In Yellowfang's Secret, we see the most information about his life, albeit very little. He was born to Wolfstep and Fernshade, Fernshade named him Badgerkit when Yellowfang comments on his badger-like marking. After Wolfstep approves the name, Runningnose tells Yellowfang that both Fernshade and Badgerkit are doing very well. He is announced as an apprentice at the gathering, shocking many cats. The mentor given to him is Flintfang. Yellowfang tells the other medicine cats that Brokenstar knows exactly what he's doing. After the gathering concludes, Badgerpaw stands beside his leader, and is told that Brokenstar plans to fight Windclan. He tells his mentor, and grimly Flintfang tells him to remember his minor training well, and that there is no shame in loosing a battle. Fernshade tells him how proud she is, and that she never thought she'd given birth to him. Then after the battle, we see Flintfang carry in his dead body. Yellowfang tells him that he will go to Starclan and shy very brightly, and Flintfang corrects him, saying that he is named Badgerfang now. Yellowfang approves the name, and then says they have to stop making kits into apprentices early. Flintfang agrees to tell Fernshade what happened and that he died as a warrior. In Code of the Clans, they describe the battle of Windclan in detail. Before he dies, Badgerpaw asks his mentor if he had done well enough, and if the leader and his mother would be proud. He is told that Shadowclan will always remember him by his mentor, prompting Flintpaw to ask if he would be a warrior in Starclan, and what his name would be. Flintfang tells him that Starclan will let him pick his own, so Badgerpaw says he would like to be remembered as Badgerfang, named after his mentor. He passed away shortly after getting his name. In The Ultimate Guide, we see him give Tigerstar a life for training young cats wisely, explaining that he died because of reckless choices, being sent out to battle too early. References 1, Code of the Clans, page 54 2 Yellowfang's Secret, page 455